


【PWP】The Waynes and Grayson

by dorisDC



Category: Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: PWP，基於新52邪惡永恆的AU。All Dick，配對是Bruce, Thomas, Damian等三個韋恩家的男人哈哈。





	1. Chapter 1

　　別怕，理查德。  
　　我親愛的理查德·格雷森，我的利爪，我為你而來。  
　　我不會再失去你了，你是我僅剩的唯一，我的珍寶，我不會放棄你，終有一日，你會接受我，你我將再次合而為一……

◉

　　即使將豪車的座椅放平，躺在上面也不會多舒服，更何況雙手被鐐銬束縛在一塊，錯誤姿勢引發的痠痛感特別令人煩悶，身上各處傷口還隱隱作痛，迪克睜開碧藍眼睛，眼底一片迷濛。  
　　「醒了？要喝水嗎？理查德。」  
　　那是低沉如大提琴低音般醇厚的嗓音，聽起來和布魯斯的聲音很像，但仍有本質的差異。  
　　「不了。」迪克頭疼，想揉揉太陽穴，卻只牽動手銬發出喀啦啦的聲響，他猛然清醒，皺眉問：「我在哪裡？你是誰？」  
　　「你可以叫我湯姆。」湯瑪斯·韋恩二世無視他的問題，著迷地掃視他好不容易攏在手心的珍寶，他可憐的理查德渾身是傷，需要好好休養。  
　　迪克眨眨眼睛，視覺變得清晰，他們正在空曠的停車場裡，外頭只有一盞不怎麼亮的白熾燈，不過這足夠讓迪克看清楚對方的面具了。  
　　「……是你，夜梟。」迪克眼神冰冷，用全副身心提防來自其他宇宙的男人。  
　　來自犯罪辛迪加的夜梟，自稱湯瑪斯·韋恩二世，布魯斯在平行宇宙中的兄長，這傢伙不知道在那一個世界經歷了什麼，渾身上下充斥的瘋狂恐怖氣質，是個偏執的危險份子。  
　　湯瑪斯自顧自地說：「或者你可以直接稱呼我的名字湯瑪斯。」  
　　汽車的引擎轟隆隆地悶響，暖氣填滿狹窄的車內空間，迪克聞到夜梟身上那股煙燻氣味，彷彿營火燃燒的木質調的香水侵略性十足。  
　　迪克忍不住後傾躲避味道，他貼著車門，被綁在身後的手悄悄地試探手銬的鎖，「這裡是公路休息站的停車場？你把我帶離高譚？我要回去——」  
　　回憶自己失去意識的那一刻，迪克才剛踏出蝙蝠洞不久，在韋恩莊園的房間內準備休憩，準備洗個澡給自己上藥，下一秒意識回覆，就出現在這輛車上。  
　　蝙蝠俠那時候還在蝙蝠洞裡，夜梟膽子真大，竟敢直接從韋恩莊園擄人。  
　　「你哪兒都不去，理查德。你得和我待在一起。」  
　　湯瑪斯著迷地輕撫迪克的臉頰，勾勒他的五官輪廓，筆直的鼻樑和挺翹的唇瓣。  
　　真像啊，和利爪完全一模一樣，就算在這世界叫作夜翼，也不過是名稱上的差異罷了。  
　　他就是我的理查德·格雷森，我可愛的小知更鳥兒，擁有美麗的樣貌和訓練出的柔韌而強健的體魄，湯瑪斯能夠想像握著理查德腰肢，他因為怕癢繃緊腰的觸感……還有被親吻時總是害羞閃躲的姿態，因為情動而溢出口的動人喘息……  
　　迪克撇過頭避開他的觸摸，「你瘋了嗎？」  
　　「你以為我瘋了，但我沒有。從踏足這個世界，看到你……理查德，我就知道世界讓我來到這兒的緣由。我清楚你不是我擁有的理查德·格雷森，他已經死了，但我會將失去他教訓謹記在心，引以為鑒。」湯瑪斯發自內心地笑了，唇角勾起優美的弧度，一心描繪幻想中美好的未來，「你會是我最好的手足，我唯一的搭檔。我不會要求你和我一起犯罪，我會和你一同拯救世界。」  
　　「不，謝了，我不需要你這樣的搭檔。」迪克毫不掩飾厭惡的表情。　　

　　「好吧，我知道了，你需要喝水和安靜。」湯瑪斯一點也不生氣，只朝他縱容地笑，扭開寶特瓶蓋含了一口水吻上他的唇，把水全部渡入他的口中。  
　　「唔——嗚嗚！」迪克竭力閃躲，但仍然被湯瑪斯逼得吞下不少水，在湯瑪斯再次從寶特瓶含水的空檔，他恨恨地喊：「放開我！」  
　　一口，兩口，水中的迷藥通過迪克吞下的水發揮作用，迪克的意識漸漸含糊。  
　　在完全失去意識前，他只聽見湯瑪斯柔聲說：「乖，我們還沒到家呢。理查德。」

◉

　　說謊是必要的。  
　　潘尼沃斯在我把關於格雷森家族之死的事實透露給理查德的時候，如此告誡我。  
　　但撒了一個謊，就需要無數個謊來圓，我知道理查德總會發現的，他如此聰穎，我不想瞞他。  
　　那時候的我充滿自信，對潘尼沃斯的警告不以為然。理查德是我的手足，我無可替代的家人，他和所有人都不一樣，理查德是我此生最重要最親愛的人，我不想對我的家人說謊，我希望我永遠都不再對他說謊。  
　　理查德總會了解的。我這麼確信著。  
　　可惜理查德沒有時間去了解，我一不小心鬆開手……世界就崩塌了。  
　　他死了。  
　　裝在毫無品味的綠色禮物盒裡，被小丑分成數段，我不用打開盒子就知道是他。那是我的理查德，他學藝不精、被擒是咎由自取，被分屍也是無可奈何的、毫無辦法——  
　　他被殺的時候，我在哪裡？  
　　我在做無關緊要的事，在我世界崩塌的時候，我還一無所知。  
　　他的血液流出來的時候，覺得冷嗎？手腳被切割下來的時候，痛得叫不出來了嗎？我沒聽見他求救的聲音，我能想像得到孤獨面對死亡的疼痛，我怎麼能讓讓他一個人？  
　　我明明該再次將理查德拉出深淵，就像我設計格雷森家族的死亡，作為理查德能夠擁有的唯一，但我沒有，我錯過伸手拉他一把的時機。  
　　所以我永遠失去他。  
　　於是我明白了，說謊是必要的。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　湯瑪斯霸佔了一個屬於虐戀俱樂部的非法集裝箱房屋，迪克在某次清醒的時候眼睜睜看著他以強大的武力趕走所有企圖想要回集會地點的俱樂部成員，還讓他們不敢有任何抱怨。  
　　這裡的「刑具」意外的牢固，迪克掙扎了許久都無法擺脫診療鐵床，他的手腳被束帶束縛，偶而被放開活動手腳、進食補充體力時，又因為藥物無法擺脫湯瑪斯的控制。  
　　迪克睡了又醒，醒了又睡，漸漸地對時間失去概念。  
　　但他明顯感受到周圍的改變，湯瑪斯在佈置和收拾這兒，雖然笨拙——迪克敢打賭另一個世界也有一個萬能管家，夜梟和蝙蝠俠總是少不了阿福的幫助——卻格外認真地打掃環境。絢彩派對燈光球被收到角落，取而代之的是散發溫暖黃光的簡潔立燈，漆皮沙發被套上淺灰色沙發棉麻外罩，茶几鋪著米白蕾絲桌巾，墨綠色的可樂玻璃瓶裡插著一束百合花，廉價卻清爽的藍底白碎花窗簾隨著微風搖曳。  
　　除了牆上掛著各式各樣皮鞭道具和牢房般的柵欄隔間，這裡幾乎看不出原樣，溫馨得像「家」。  
　　與湯瑪斯充沛的耐心相比，迪克就急躁多了，他花費差不多全部的時間想辦法擺脫現狀。在放風的時間，嘗試用酸軟的手腳撂倒夜梟，然後被湯瑪斯一招擋下，再塞了一勺墨西哥風味牛肉燉豆進口中。  
　　「我不想吃這個。」迪克懨懨地說。  
　　迪克被餵食了一些好吞嚥消化的食物，通常早餐是煮軟的牛奶燕麥，午餐和晚餐則是以罐頭煮成的牛肉燉豆，天天吃一樣的東西吃得他快吐了。  
　　「那明天試試看奶油燉菜？」湯瑪斯提議說。  
　　誰在乎奶油燉菜。  
　　迪克忍無可忍地問：「你打算什麼時候放我走？」  
　　「等你成為我的搭檔那一天。」湯瑪斯好脾氣地回答。  
　　不可能有這一天。他想向夜梟怒吼，好不容易才忍住了。  
　　迪克心煩意亂，語氣惡劣地說：「我不可能答應你。」  
　　「這可不一定，話不要說得太死。」  
　　湯瑪斯的盲目自信使迪克的內心充滿焦躁感，像一簇火焰在心田燃燒。  
　　亂七八糟的疑問在腦海裡迴盪。他被擄走多少天了？蝙蝠俠什麼時候才能找到他？羅賓發現了嗎？還有紅頭罩和紅羅賓……不，別把所有的希望都放在其他人身上。我得靠自己解決問題。  
　　迪克陰鬱地垂下眼瞼，無視再次送到嘴邊的湯勺，他不想再受湯瑪斯擺佈。  
　　「吃飽了？你吃得太少了，你的體重很適當，不需要減肥。」  
　　「我不想吃。」  
　　從那一天開始，迪克一餐吃得比一餐少，他還是能感受到飢餓，如同刀尖在胃裡頭搔刮一般難受，他明知挨餓會變得缺乏體力，但他不願意進食，反正即使他吃了東西，也沒有力氣逃跑。他很快變得虛弱，夜梟不敢再向他下藥，湯瑪斯試著用灌食的方式喂他，那很痛，食物被強硬地塞進喉嚨裡的感覺糟透了。  
　　他的絕食方式就像受到家人寵愛的青少年抗議父母的獨斷一樣，但湯瑪斯發現自己就是拿這樣的理查德毫無辦法。  
　　而湯瑪斯的耐心終於到達極限。他不再一相情願地認為他可以用懷柔的方式擄獲迪克的心，他有一個想法在腦海盤桓許久，從看見理查德被束縛在鐵床上艱難地掙扎逃生那一刻，就產生的絕妙主意……

◉

　　理查德的手心一直有著柔韌的厚繭，那是長期不間斷練習空中飛人的技術磨出痕跡，代表他的努力。後來在他成為利爪之後，理查德的手心仍然有著勤奮練習的證明，他必須飛得更高，抓得更穩，磨練技術以確保他能夠成為活下來的那一個人。  
　　湯瑪斯一直以他為傲，從牽著理查德踏入韋恩莊園的那一秒開始，他就對理查德有不可抹滅的責任。  
　　他是我的。  
　　所以對他做什麼都可以，湯瑪斯確信自己有權決定一切，他可以擁有理查德，以更親密更直接的方式擁抱他。  
　　湯瑪斯濕漉漉且柔軟的舌頭在舔他的眼瞼，他皺緊眉頭，等不及對方離開就睜開眼睛。  
　　「你真美啊。」湯瑪斯舔吮他的耳垂，低聲呼喚他的名字，「我親愛的理查德。」  
　　迪克驚覺自己陷入全裸的窘況。他先前體驗過醒來身上被換過一套衣服，好像被當作洋娃娃擺布一樣洗過澡，他不喜歡被這麼對待，但他忍耐了。  
　　但全裸比被洗了澡或被換了一身衣服還要令人難以忍受，這間集裝箱房子的暖氣不太強，涼絲絲的空氣使他的肌膚微微刺痛，粘著唾液的部分變得更加冰涼。  
　　「放開我！」迪克的身體緊繃僵硬，抗拒湯瑪斯的碰觸。  
　　「不，我想要抱你。」  
　　他的話帶著強烈的性暗示，迪克也曾經對酒吧裡搭訕的美人說過類似的暗示，他不由得痛恨自己對挑逗的詞句太過熟悉。  
　　湯瑪斯說做就做，就像溫暖的火爐主動接近迪克，他的手掌彷彿在火邊烘烤過的暖呼呼，摀在迪克心口的位置暖得讓他嘆息。  
　　「別碰我。」迪克拼命掙扎了起來。  
　　「別著急，我會讓你舒服，理查德。」  
　　湯瑪斯輕拍迪克的胸膛哄他，像哄愛哭愛鬧的孩子，同時打開一只盛著油的玻璃瓶，那油帶著刺鼻的廉價香氣傾倒在迪克的胸口，然後被湯瑪斯細心且均勻地抹開。  
　　迪克掙扎著抬起頭去看，用彆扭的姿勢看到湯瑪斯手裡的玻璃瓶上貼著標籤，標籤上寫得「愛情聖油」，字體花俏，一看就知道這種情趣商品帶有催情的成分。  
　　手上的油抹完了，湯瑪斯收回手，試探地舔的一下指尖，那成份不明的催情油又苦又澀，味道很差。  
　　「你瘋了！」迪克倒抽一口冷氣。  
　　不過與味道相對的是它的效果，迪克的幾乎幾乎在油抹上沒多久就感覺到隱隱發燙，脖頸、耳後變得緋紅，顯得格外可口。  
　　碎吻如雪花般落下，綿密的吻覆蓋迪克的額際、臉頰和修長的脖頸，往下是抹了油閃閃發亮的胸口，櫻紅的乳尖挺立，閃爍著紅寶石般的光澤。湯瑪斯食指和姆指揉捏凸起，直到那處充血，變得像小石子一樣堅硬。  
　　「唔。」迪克發出甜美又苦悶的聲音。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　「舒服嗎？」湯瑪斯在他的耳畔低聲誘哄。  
　　「不！你這見鬼的變態！放——」被他的聲音驚醒的迪克惱怒得掙扎起來，快感如激流般從被碰觸的位置擴散，驚濤駭浪地衝擊他的意識，他喘息著抗拒，「唔……放開我！」　　  
　　湯瑪斯輕嗅他脖頸的味道，即使受刺鼻的愛情聖油影響，湯瑪斯仍然不會錯認屬於理查德汗水溫暖如陽光般的氣味，仔細聞還帶些青蘋果沐浴乳香氣。啊，就是他沒錯，理查德的氣味真是令人懷念又心潮澎湃。  
　　「理查德……」  
　　這是我的，我的理查德。  
　　能夠撫摸、觸碰我的寶貝，零距離的接觸，湯瑪斯內心的滿足感像煙花璀璨地炸裂開來。  
　　男人心滿意足地親吻他，嚐到對方嘴裡甜蜜的滋味，湯瑪斯熱切地以舌頭纏繞他，霸道得像要把他吞吃下去。  
　　迪克被吻得幾乎無法喘息，可是他被綁在診療鐵床上，移動空間有限，好不容易掙扎躲開後，他怒道：「你不能這麼做，夜梟！你不能再錯下去了，我不是你嘴裡的理查德——」  
　　「噓。別說讓人掃興的話。」  
　　先是用手制止他接下來的話，湯瑪斯的眼神一深，原本繚繞周身的溫柔立時收斂，冷冷地拿了一個口枷，強硬地箝制他的下巴，逼迫他張嘴接受令人難堪的束縛。  
　　迪克被迫張嘴咬住球狀的口枷，舌頭只能擠在圓球的孔洞後方，湯瑪斯忍不住從設計留有口交空間的圓孔伸指，撥弄迪克柔軟的舌頭，透明的津液不受控制地溢出。  
　　「嗚嗚！」迪克左躲右閃，卻只能發出狼狽的嗚咽聲。  
　　強烈的屈辱感和愛情聖油點燃的慾火交織，迪克想保持清醒，不受動搖，然而異樣的感覺侵襲他的感官，迪克無法不受催情效果影響，即使只被湯瑪斯漫不經心撫過手臂，也會因細微觸碰造成的尖銳快感顫慄不已。  
　　怎麼會這樣？  
　　迪克的性器已然半硬，呼吸急促讓胸膛上下起伏，怒吼和甜美的呻吟都被堵在嘴裡含糊不清，他怎麼也想不明白為什麼會到這一步境地，他從沒想過夜梟會這麼對待他。  
　　可是事實就這麼發生了，他無法改變現實，對發生的事無能為力。  
　　湯瑪斯注意到迪克半硬的陰莖，他愉悅地笑了，倒了更多愛情聖油塗抹他的全身，使得身體每一處都變得敏感不已，唯獨避開關鍵的器官，從頭到腳為他細緻的按摩，連圓潤的腳趾也不放過。湯瑪斯耐心地摩挲柔嫩的腳趾縫隙，腳掌心被手指撫弄，避不開如羽毛搔癢的酷刑，逼迫迪克眼角沁出淚花。  
　　「嗚嗯……」  
　　——放開我，放過我吧。  
　　連求饒的話也說不出來，喘息只能透過鼻子透出，簡直悲慘透了，迪克像頂著冬日寒風流浪的小狗一樣瑟瑟發抖，倉皇失措。  
　　湯瑪斯像擦拭細膩瓷器般摩挲他纖細的腳踝，平常能夠幫助迪克有力跳躍的腳踝此時卻握在湯瑪斯的手心，只要他稍稍一用力就能折斷它。  
　　「你真漂亮！」湯瑪斯著迷地稱讚。  
　　因為另一個宇宙理查德·格雷森的死亡，夜梟瘋了。  
　　迪克從開始當羅賓的時候，就知道沒辦法和瘋子講道理。  
　　羅賓在蝙蝠俠的帶領下戰無不勝，遇到危險也能輕鬆化解，高譚騎士和他的最佳助手屢屢將可怕的罪犯送進阿卡漢瘋人院，他從不害怕瘋狂的人。直到今天，他已經成為夜翼，習慣單獨行動，蝙蝠俠不在身邊，迪克知道下一秒會人從天而降，即時救援恐怕變成英雄漫畫裡的情節。  
　　沒有人能解救現在的他。當迪克清楚意識到這一點時，他的內心難以抑制地出現害怕的情緒，然而內心的冰冷也無法冷卻他火熱的身體。  
　　湯瑪斯終於放開迪克的腳踝，走了幾步移動位置，低下頭主動含住他的分身。  
　　「嗚！」  
　　迪克瞪大眼睛，繃緊了身軀，不知所措。  
　　濕潤溫暖的口腔有宛如絲質的質感，湯瑪斯的動作並不熟練，迪克可以感覺到牙齒會不時磕碰到他的分身，那舔吮陰莖的舌頭也顯得笨拙生疏。  
　　那是夜梟，一個因為失去另一個世界的理查德·格雷森而瘋掉的悲哀男人，他是另一個宇宙布魯斯·韋恩的兄長，長相與布魯斯有七成相像……  
　　夜梟正在為他口交，韋恩家男人遺傳的性感薄唇包裹著他的陰莖。  
　　迪克根本預料不到夜梟願意低頭服侍他，他難以置信，只能咬緊口枷，努力不亂想，但糾結的思緒卻變成一團亂麻，迪克的血液沸騰，使他渾身滾燙發熱。  
　　他粉白的性器在湯瑪斯嘴裡顫抖，湯瑪斯試圖將肉刃吞得更深，迪克倒抽一口氣，湯瑪斯的喉嚨溫柔按壓性器頂端，那促使它流出帶有鹹味的前列腺液，男人眉頭皺也沒皺直接吞進肚子裡。不僅如此，底下的睪丸由手指靈巧地愛撫，增添能觸碰靈魂更深層的甘美。  
　　迪克閉上眼睛，想逃離難堪的現實，但關閉視覺只會讓他的感受變得敏銳。  
　　好熱。  
　　湯瑪斯改用舌頭舔弄柱身，還有蕈菇狀前端的小孔，他吃得嘖嘖有聲，情色的音律彷彿變成羽毛撩撥迪克的感官。  
　　「嗯……嗚嗯……」  
　　明明赤裸著身體，在冬天暖氣不夠溫暖的集裝箱房屋裡，迪克卻汗濕了頭髮，瀏海沾黏在光潔的額頭上，他想抵抗快感，但越是抗拒就越能清晰地感覺到快樂。  
　　愉悅與苦悶雖然是相反的感受，不由分說地填滿他，明明身體仍被束縛在診療鐵床上，卻感覺已經被徹底打開。他掙扎的力氣漸漸微弱，甚至挺起腰肢迎合男人的動作。抵抗似乎毫無意義，迪克的眼神失去焦點，他已經無法思考，洶湧的熱潮沖刷他的身體，舒服的快感就要弄壞他的腦袋。  
　　——要射精了。  
　　他喊不出任何聲音，也無法再忍受任何一秒，迪克弓起腰，白濁的液體猛烈地噴射出來，一點不漏地射到男人的口中。  
　　湯瑪斯吞下精液，淡然評價：「味道不錯。」  
　　迪克眨眨眼睛，不由自主地流下眼淚。雖然她厭惡被強迫，但他哭泣卻不是因為被夜梟猥褻而難過，他感受到男人身上的孤獨和寂寞，莫名其妙地被那些不屬於自身感情影響。  
　　他不是那一個理查德·格雷森。  
　　他幾乎想要同情夜梟了，可是居高臨下的同情又太過傲慢。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　更重要的是他根本沒有同情夜梟的條件，身為階下囚，他應該無比痛恨對方，而不是浪費多餘的同情心在惡人身上。

　　高潮過後，迪克渾身棉軟無力，連思考都慢了好幾拍，等他回過神來時，才發覺湯瑪斯不知道從哪裡拿了潤滑液和保險套，暫時鬆開把他緊緊鎖在診療鐵床上的束帶，並解開他的口枷。

　　拿下口枷後，嘴巴的酸疼更難以忍受，迪克趁機掙扎起來，但連日被藥物控制又只吃流食導致他非常虛弱，加上被夜梟舔到射精的衝擊，他掙扎的力道微弱得可忽略不計。

　　「你夠了……沒有……」

　　「不，永遠都不夠。」湯瑪斯那張與布魯斯有七成相似的俊美臉龐看上去冷峻的可怕，話音裡卻纏綿絲絲情意。

　　他讓迪克趴跪在診療鐵床上，掰開迪克赤裸挺翹的臀瓣，爽快地澆上大量潤滑液，抹在結實雪白的臀肉上顯得晶瑩透亮，讓人恨不得想好好地揉弄一番。接著湯瑪斯又在手上擠滿潤滑液，手指碰觸到迪克的後庭，用拇指揉開皺摺。

　　指節進入後穴的感覺很奇怪。

　　迪克想往前爬，又被夜梟抓回來，湯瑪斯以生疏的技巧草草為迪克擴張，被任意玩弄的羞辱感使迪克變得更敏感，他更清晰地感受到湯瑪斯手指在他下身的狹窄處進出，那裡不可思議地容納了人類的手指，迪克覺得自己連他手指上的繭都能感覺得到。

　　他很有感覺，尤其在手指碰到前列腺處時，他無法抵抗湧上來的舒服快感。

　　但直到這一刻，迪克才清晰地意識到自己要被侵犯了。

　　「不，放開……」

　　他很害怕。

　　迪克以為自己不會害怕，他喜歡性愛，並且不介意在雙方同意的情況下來一場一夜情。被強上又有什麼可怕？不過是被路邊的惡狗給咬了一口。

　　但他沒辦法把夜梟不當一回事，那是一個韋恩。

　　理論上，他和布魯斯和達米安有血緣關係，可是迪克不能接受夜梟對理查德·格雷森——即使夜梟心心念念的是利爪而不是夜翼——有這種慾望。夜梟對他的渴求就像一面鏡子，擺在他的心口，彷彿不斷告訴他：承認吧，你對另一個韋恩有不軌的想法。

　　那是不對的。

　　從道德上來說，迪克和他永遠沒有可能。

　　湯瑪斯無視迪克的情緒，擴張到他覺得合適的程度，解開褲口，為蟄伏許久，漲得發痛的陰莖戴上保險套，然後跨上床，握著迪克的腰，猛然埋入最深。

　　「你是我的。」

　　湯瑪斯眼底有幽幽的火焰在燃燒，想將眼前的珍寶吞噬殆盡，他緊握迪克的腰，肉刃凶惡地在他的體內猛撞一通。

　　用做愛的方式確認自己擁有理查德是不得已的方法，但湯瑪斯很高興自己選擇了這個方法。

　　他在此刻掌控理查德的情緒，操控他的情慾，帶領他領略慾海波濤，在海中相融在一起。

　　所有隱忍的瘋狂都宣洩在身下無力抗拒的迪克身上，終日行走在黑夜的成熟男人散發沉沉魄力，張揚地宣告他的佔有慾。

　　「住手……饒、饒了我吧……求求你……」迪克再也受不了煎熬，低聲求饒。

　　如果馬上有一個可以鑽進去的洞就好了，迪克緋紅的肌膚沁出汗滴，他想要躲藏，在被強姦的情況下動情讓他無比羞愧。

　　如果可以消失就好了。

　　身體變得不像自己的東西，迪克射過一次的性器依靠後面的摩擦就硬得發痛，他又快要高潮了。但他怎麼能沉迷情潮？罪惡感席捲而來，讓他幾乎滅頂。

　　「你必須用你的身體記住我，理查德。」湯瑪斯霸道地說。

　　身體被徹底打開，進攻和掠奪，迪克厭惡這一切，但他連踢對方一腳都做不到。

　　迪克甚至不知道自己的模樣在湯瑪斯眼裡是怎麼樣一副美景，迪克後穴就像一朵淫迷熟爛的花朵，湯瑪斯著魔地看著自己陰莖進出帶出穴肉的模樣，聽那汁水淋漓的聲響。明明口口聲聲要理查德成為自己的最佳搭檔，湯瑪斯的眼神深情得像在看戀人。

　　「嗚嗯……不要了……」

　　「真不乖，理查德，你的裡面明明在吸吮我、纏著我……」湯瑪斯俊俏的臉龐掛著得意。

　　「嗯啊……不……」

　　不，不是這樣的。

　　迪克感受到巨大的悲傷，悲傷使他的內心冰冷，然而身體卻又那麼火熱，他只不斷地流淚，被無法形容的快感逼迫著不斷高潮。

　　他的後穴難耐地收縮，湯瑪斯的陰莖被緊緊包裹，他蹙起眉頭，埋頭衝刺。

　　極快的律動讓診療鐵床嘎吱作響，湯瑪斯突然停下，用力插到最深，以精液填滿他，瞬間感到極大的滿足。

　　湯瑪斯氣息紊亂，他抱著迪克休息一會，明明高潮的餘韻還很舒服，但他的內心空蕩，下意識開始親吻迪克的背脊，舔吮他汗濕的肌膚，再次開啟一場性事。

 

　　他的心非常貪婪，總覺得不夠，還想要更多。

　　可惜他永遠都不可能得到滿足。

　　湯瑪斯不知道自己愛理查德·格雷森。他沒有學會依靠任何人，因為總是孤獨，所以他想要擁有一個獨一無二的家人，或者淺意識裡他在尋找培養一個戀人。在理解到自己對理查德的執著之前，湯瑪斯就犯下大錯，並且再也沒有機會彌補。

　　他偏執又易怒，只信任自己做出的選擇和判斷，這回他做了自己認為該做的事，但他再次犯了錯誤。

　　也許他永遠都不會意識到自己做錯了什麼，或者他永遠都不願意明白夜翼不是利爪，他不小心弄丟了他的理查德，這樣致命的錯誤永遠沒有挽回的機會。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian篇

　　格雷森不見了。  
　　那傢伙被綁架了，被犯罪辛迪加的夜梟抓走了。  
　　達米安·韋恩耐著性子聽他的父親分析夜梟對格雷森的執著，夜梟不會隨便殺死他，所以他們不必太過焦急，也許夜翼很快就能自己脫困。他焦躁地觀察他的父親命令蝙蝠洞裡的超級電腦搜尋格雷森的下落，達米安知道自己只要等待，在蝙蝠俠找到格雷森的位置後，以羅賓和蝙蝠俠的組合一起拯救那個笨蛋……  
　　但他等不了！  
　　  
　　踏著夜色和紛紛落下的小雪，達米安在屋頂上快速移動。  
　　他循著已知的線索，往可能的方向展開地毯式的搜尋，這麼做實在費時費力，還沒有半點效率，但比起待在原地等消息，他寧願動動自己的腿。  
　　達米安可以好幾天不睡，他飽經訓練，是史上最強的羅賓，但不眠不休連日搜索使他的眼睛充滿猩紅猙獰的血絲，連月光都顯得刺眼。考慮到救人可能要打架，他決定短暫地睡一覺恢復體力，再繼續尋人。  
　　找到能暫時休息的空房子並不困難，達米安闖入一間公寓，房主人似乎打算長期外出，傢俱都罩著一層防塵布，他掀開防塵布躺在沙發上休息，才剛閉上眼睛，隨身攜帶的通訊器就響了。  
　　「達米安。」  
　　「父親。」  
　　「你必須去上學，現在立刻回家。」  
　　透過通訊器，蝙蝠俠的聲音聽起來格外冷淡，達米安為此感到不滿。  
　　「等我找到格雷森，我就會回去上學。」  
　　「你才十六歲，你的本分是上學，這是原則，原則沒有任何例外。」布魯斯停頓一下，才說：「我會找到迪克，你到處亂找只會驚動對方——」  
　　達米安憤怒地打斷他：「我不會隨便讓人發現我的行蹤！你根本沒有用心找他！」  
　　普通的十六歲少年除了上學，似乎沒有其他事可做，但他又不是那些普通人，他是達米安·韋恩。更何況在他眼裡，父親壓根沒盡全力找人。蝙蝠俠仍舊日日夜巡，偶而還配合正義聯盟行動，維持布魯斯·韋恩形象的庶務又佔去了不少時間……  
　　通訊器另一端的男人似乎不被達米安的指責動搖，他冷冷地問：「你要現在回家，還是要讓我去抓你？」  
　　父親一向專制又固執，但比起固執，達米安不會輸給他。  
　　他會做他認為對的事。  
　　「我會繼續找格雷森的下落，我比你更關心他，父親。」  
　　達米安直接掛斷通訊，捏碎通訊器，把通訊器內的追蹤器碾壓成粉末，又從身上鞋底和羅賓的制服上找到兩個追蹤器，很快把它們處理掉。  
　　現在他得在蝙蝠俠逮到他之前，換個位置再休息了。  
　　十六歲的達米安身高逼近格雷森，他很高興自己長得足夠高，這代表在成年的時候他會長得更高，成為歷代羅賓最高的一個。同時身高和體格的增長在達米安的心中，代表他已經足夠大了——雖然他從十歲就覺得自己已經能夠肩負成年人的責任，但幾乎要超過格雷森的身高讓他心裡更有底氣——已經能應付一切，包括獨自去救格雷森。

　　因為和父親鬧翻，達米安利用其他像是刺客聯盟的門路繼續找人，夜梟在其他宇宙等同於蝙蝠俠，能力卓絕，等達米安找到確切的地址，又過了好幾天。  
　　時間是下午，雖然冬日的寒風依舊凜冽，但陽光很好。  
　　達米安在那座外表破舊的集裝箱房屋外觀察很久，只看到格雷森一個人在，他看起來不太好，只穿著浴袍，被死死綁在一張床上。達米安決定速戰速決，他無聲地解開門鎖，小心不觸動綁架犯留下的陷阱和警鈴，進去不算太難，他很快走到對方身邊，為他解開束帶。  
　　「達米安？」迪克詫異地喊他。  
　　仔細觀察，達米安很快發現不對，格雷森脖頸處的吻痕和室內久久不散的氣味都說明的他受到什麼遭遇。  
　　達米安陰著臉，刀唰地抽出來，握緊刀柄說：「我要殺了他。」  
　　「冷靜。」迪克說。  
　　「我很冷靜。」  
　　看到達米安讓迪克很高興，但他只想趕快離開，達米安一副要留在這裡和夜梟打一架的樣子，他只好打起精神安撫他，「先帶我離開這裡再說。」  
　　迪克找了一套衣服換上，達米安等他換好衣服，抱著他就往外走。達米安盡可能小心地避開進門的那些陷阱，但一個沒注意，讓迪克的腳撞到一處沒被察覺到的陷阱，門口瞬間結成電網，警報聲大響。  
　　達米安臉色大變，迅速破壞電網，抱著迪克衝出門，他知道時間不多，夜梟隨時都會回來，他得加快腳步。  
　　來之前達米安租了一台汽車，他把格雷森放到駕駛座，發動汽車衝了出去。  
　　大白天在街上橫衝直撞，很快就吸引到大堆警察，他在熱鬧的果菜市集附近棄車。迪克自己開門準備下車，達米安卻走過來要抱他，迪克連忙擺了擺手說：「我自己走，你扶著我就好。」  
　　達米安半扶半抱著迪克，利用人群把人甩開，警察追在後面，撞翻了蔬果攤，一簍子漂亮的番茄落了一地，迪克對那位攤販感到抱歉。  
　　隨後他們又穿過各式各樣的衣裝小攤販，達米安邊走邊買，隨手抓了衣服、配件就買，沒有講價，直接在人群中改換裝扮，等走到人煙稀少的地方時，兩人都換了套衣服。  
　　迪克靠著牆休息，等紊亂的氣息慢慢平復，他還是沒什麼體力，但活動手腳讓他的心情好多了。  
　　「你沒事吧？」達米安問。  
　　他有點擔心迪克的狀況，他看起來不太好，以往跑這麼一小段路，他應該連喘也不會喘，現在看起來連臉色都泛白了。  
　　「我很好，沒事。」迪克微笑，心情越來越好，他和達米安對看半响，一起愉快地抱著肚子相對而笑。  
　　達米安披著粉紫色的長袖襯衫，披著一件布料很糟印著兔寶寶圖案的劣質厚棉外套，軍錄色的舊棉褲，戴著一頂墨西哥草帽。迪克套著看起來像印地安人風格的民族服飾，寬寬鬆鬆的棉麻上衣和鮮紅色的寬褲，外頭照著一件披著古舊的棉絨軍外套，臉上還有一副遮住半張臉的墨鏡。  
　　他們的樣子滑稽可笑極了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　「走吧，先休息，等睡飽了我再帶你回家。」達米安說。  
　　回家。  
　　這個詞彙聽起來非常順耳，迪克順從地跟在達米安身後，他們在經過GAP的時候，重新買襯衫和牛仔褲換上，等跨出店門，兩人外表看起來就像一對平凡的兄弟。最後達米安用剩下的一點錢買了兩個大披薩，領著迪克回到他昨天暫住的公寓。  
　　由於達米安找到公寓的鑰匙，他們甚至不用麻煩地翻越屋頂，透過門卡解開門禁鎖，還和不熟識的鄰居一起搭乘電梯。  
　　等真正回到達米安的臨時據點，迪克急切地把自己丟在沙發上，他又餓又累，完全不想動彈。  
　　「你不吃嗎？不吃就冷了。」達米安打開披薩紙盒，夏威夷披薩和海鮮披薩餡料和濃郁的起司香氣充斥整個空間。  
　　「我先休息一下……」迪克橫躺在沙發上，看上去累透了。  
　　「我吃完就不管你了。」達米安拿了一塊披薩，把迪克往沙發內推，自己坐在沙發邊緣。  
　　迪克爬起來，手跨在達米安肩膀上，臉貼著臉親暱地說：「噢，親愛的你怎麼能對我這麼慘忍！」  
　　溫熱的皮膚貼在一塊，迪克吐出的氣息從他的咽喉邊擦過，使他繃緊肌肉，感覺頭皮發麻。達米安不習慣與他人靠得太近，更不習慣將致命的氣管暴露在他人的唇齒邊，除了危及生命的警示不斷在腦中閃爍，另一種陌生的電流讓他不自在得要命。  
　　達米安撇過頭，兇巴巴地說：「你脊椎斷了嗎？自己坐好！」  
　　「讓我咬一口。」迪克無視達米安的抗議，抓著他的手，就著手啃一口手上的披薩，「好吃！全世界最美味的食物果然是披薩！」  
　　「你不會自己拿嗎？」達米安氣炸了，他從沙發上跳起來，瞪著迪克。  
　　「幫我拿嘛。」  
　　目光交匯，他們對峙了一會兒，達米安妥協，不甘不願地拿了一塊披薩塞到迪克手上，還體貼地幫他倒了一杯可樂。  
　　雖然達米安把可樂紙杯放在茶几上的動作非常粗魯，差點讓可樂濺得滿桌都是，但迪克一點也不介意他的態度，燦爛地笑著道謝：「謝謝。達米安，你真好！」  
　　「囉唆！」達米安的耳尖發紅。  
　　原本那一丁點不自在的情緒被打岔，達米安很快忘掉它，和格雷森以打打鬧鬧的方式吃過不在飯點的午晚餐。  
　　他們累透了，睡得東倒西歪。

◉

　　達米安作了一個夢，夢的內容朦朦朧朧，具體是什麼在他意識到正在作夢，很快醒來的瞬間就忘得差不多了。不正確的睡姿讓他全身痠痛，他應該馬上伸個懶腰舒展不舒服的肌肉，但細碎且柔軟的呻吟聲讓他維持躺在地毯上的姿勢。  
　　是格雷森，那傢伙在做什麼？聽聲音很像在自慰……  
　　他怎麼會？達米安內心的錯愕無以言表。  
　　「嗯……哈啊……」  
　　衣料摩擦和細小甜膩的喘息聲彷彿無限放大，達米安痛恨自己的聽力很好，聽得太過清楚。  
　　在今天以前，就算知道格雷森經驗豐富，達米安也從來不會去想像他自慰或性愛時會做出什麼，格雷森這個混蛋，他才剛剛離開變態，就算想做愛，有必要這麼急嗎？  
　　達米安恨恨地盯著眼前的地毯和電視櫃想辦法打發時間，然而格雷森弄了很久都沒搞定。達米安褲襠越來越緊繃，他知道自己硬了，一個健康的十六歲少年遇到這種狀況不硬奇怪，他實在忍得難受，為了轉移注意力他不只記住電視櫃手把的花紋，連櫃體長寬高都目測出來了。  
　　他還是沒耐心等到格雷森自己搞定，翻身而起，站著打量在沙發上撫慰自己的青年。  
　　「你夠了沒？」達米安語氣像堅冰。  
　　「吵到你了嗎？對不起……」迪克雙目迷濛，臉頰緋紅，他抽出手，用衣衫下擺蓋住性器，搖搖晃晃地站起來，「我去其他房間弄……」  
　　達米安攔住他問：「等等，你到底怎麼了？」  
　　「沒什麼。」  
　　這很難解釋。迪克也想知道自己怎麼了，他只能猜這多半是夜梟給他喂了什麼藥，只是不知為何等到現在才發作，他套弄許久卻什麼都射不出來，後穴那一絲癢意簡直要將他逼瘋。  
　　「別敷衍我！」達米安吼他，焦躁地來回踱步，「你被下藥了？」  
　　「也許是，也許不是，我不確定。我會想辦法解決。」  
　　「你能怎麼解決？」  
　　「這不是你需要擔心的問題。」  
　　達米安揪住迪克的領子，「給我回答！」　　　　  
　　「……等你長大就知道了。」  
　　迪克垂下眼瞼，他不可能回答。  
　　不想讓達米安知道，作為年長者，迪克不想再丟臉了，要是繼續在達米安面前出糗，迪克都不知道以後該怎麼面對他。  
　　但達米安不滿意他的答案，他甚至被迪克敷衍的話語惹怒，忍不住用力推他，讓他跌坐在沙發上，「我已經足夠大了。」  
　　十六歲的達米安已經可以考取汽車駕照，也達到合法性交的年齡。  
　　達米安壓住迪克的肩膀，貼近凝視他碧藍色的眼睛，他呼吸粗重，眼底含著水光，達米安主動靠近，迪克溫熱的吐息噴在達米安的唇邊，他們實在靠得太近了，達米安注意到他們的臉幾乎要貼在一塊了。  
　　最貼近的是嘴唇，格雷森缺水乾裂的唇和達米安的唇只有一二毫米的空隙。  
　　當彼此的嘴唇靠在一起摩擦，達米安覺得他嘴唇微微翹起死皮的觸感很有意思。  
　　少年好奇地舔了舔，隨後突破格雷森的唇齒，去勾纏他誇口可以為櫻桃梗打結的靈巧舌頭。迪克震驚地呆了數秒，才想推開他，達米安感覺到他的抗拒，反而加深了這個吻，達米安本能想要掠奪更多，熱切地舔舐他上顎，每一寸都仔細照顧。  
　　迪克還是想推開達米安，但幾次都不成功，他的身體因缺氧而輕輕顫抖。  
　　  
　　「我幫你。」達米安抓著他的手腕，專制地要求。  
　　「不，我們不能……」

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　達米安不喜歡被拒絕，他又再度吻他，堵住他想出口的話，手鑽進薄薄的襯衫裡，愛撫他的背脊。達米安的動作很熟練，像在摸寵物狗或寵物貓，他覺得格雷森更像貓，一隻平時溫順，其實也很有自己主意的貓。  
　　「讓我幫你。」達米安語氣柔和多了。  
　　少年憑著直覺引導，生澀的在迪克的身軀落下一個又一個的吻，從細嫩的脖子往下，鎖骨上方的凹陷，賁起的胸肌和點綴在上面的小小突起，他好奇地咬，口感和軟糖相近。  
　　迪克低喘，「別……」  
　　穿著薄襯衫應該很冷，但迪克卻覺得體內彷彿有岩漿流動，由內而外地散發驚人的溫度，他的肌膚熱得發燙，不知名的藥物藥性強烈，他無從抵抗。  
　　若努力勉強自己，迪克確信自己能在失去最後一絲清明前推開達米安，但他累了。  
　　先是被夜梟綁架，在虛弱的情況下應付那個偏執狂多日，好不容易被達米安救出來，迪克放鬆過頭，不管達米安想對他做什麼，他都沒有多少力氣掙扎了。  
　　他的自尊早被撕成碎片，又讓達米安知道自己被夜梟強姦……本來就丟足了臉，現在被藥物影響得發情更是難看。這樣放蕩的身體，如果達米安想要，隨便他怎麼做又何仿？  
　　反正他的身體很需要被填滿，是達米安或是其他人，又有什麼差別？迪克自嘲地想，至少他能讓達米安開心。  
　　「格雷森。」達米安沉聲喊他，聲音和平常清冽的少年聲線不同，略帶一點沙啞。他解開她的牛仔褲鈕扣，扯下拉鍊，隔著內褲觸碰迪克硬的發痛的分身。  
　　迪克妥協，閉上眼睛說：「內褲也脫掉。」  
　　「好。」  
　　達米安做得很好，他讓迪克抬高屁股，剝掉迪克的內褲，牛仔褲和內褲順著大腿滑下，內褲勾在他的腳踝上，迪克穿著只到腳踝處的短襪，達米安幫他牛仔褲和內褲扔得遠遠的，猶豫一會，讓他保留短襪。  
　　赤裸坐在皮沙發的感覺不太好，皮革冰涼，臀瓣感受到的寒冷讓狄克打了個冷顫。  
　　迪克低聲要求達米安，「摸摸我。」  
　　他像摸貓尾巴似地套弄他的性器，節奏緩慢得磨人。  
　　「快、快一點……啊……」  
　　「像這樣？」達米安加重套弄的力道。  
　　「嗚嗯……」  
　　不管碰到哪裡，快感如同電流連肌膚都覺得刺痛，迪克彷彿失去渾身力氣，額頭抵著達米安的肩膀慢慢換氣，滿溢的快感在體內旋轉，形成一股漩渦，要把他所有的思緒都吞噬殆盡。  
　　空氣變得潮濕且灼熱，迪克似乎吸不到氧氣，就算閉上眼睛，眼前仍是一片白光。  
　　他沒多久就射了，達米安張合五指，覺得白濁的液體有些稀薄。連日瘋狂的性愛透支迪克的身體，還沉浸在高潮餘韻的迪克柔軟地貼在達米安懷裡，他感覺到達米安摟著他，撐起一塊獨立的空間。達米安身上有一股熟悉的味道，那是洗衣精殘留的肥皂香氣，阿福從以前到現在都慣用這個洗衣精品牌，迪克貪戀熟悉的氣味，這讓他感到安全。  
　　達米安慢慢地吻他，吻脖子後方髮際交界的位置，手指勾勒他的肩胛骨。  
　　他總覺得格雷森曾經擁有天使的翅膀——雖然他總是愛開玩笑又不太正經，但他很溫柔，對任何信任的夥伴都一樣溫柔，達米安覺得若格雷森能對自己更專注就更完美了——因為只剩下肩胛骨，他不得不留在人間，甚至被拉扯得墜入深淵。  
　　「達米安……」迪克細細地喘息。  
　　發洩一次果然不夠，更需要安撫的是迪克藏在臀瓣的密穴，那肉粉色的小孔貪婪地開闔，內部搔癢難耐，想吞下粗硬的陰莖。  
　　「嗯？」達米安還在溫柔地愛撫他的背，手指劃過脊椎的凹陷。  
　　牽引達米安的手，迪克把手放在自己的臀部上，簡短地說：「上我。」  
　　達米安抱起迪克，讓他躺在幾張沙發中間的茶几上，茶几狹窄，他能躺的部分只有不到一公尺，又因為臀部放在達米安的膝上，迪克整個人都向後傾斜。不過這個姿勢方便讓達米安掰開迪克緊實彈性的臀瓣，清晰地觀察那處皺褶，也方便達米安將手指探入臀縫。  
　　「別看……」迪克不安地扭動臀部，想躲開他尖銳的視線。  
　　「不要亂動。」  
　　達米安喝止他，隨後將食指指節探入濡濕的穴口，從未體驗的觸感十分新奇。  
　　「唔。」迪克咬牙。  
　　「裡面好軟。」  
　　「不要玩……唔……」  
　　達米安很快用上第二隻和三隻手指，他的身體已經準備好了，三隻手指都能輕鬆進出。  
　　「舒服嗎？」  
　　「不要問……」  
　　「我想知道。」達米安指節屈伸，在迪克特別有感覺的部位揉按。  
　　迪克顫抖著叫了出來，「呃……啊啊！」  
　　「看來很舒服，你喜歡我碰這裡，我沒說錯。」  
　　「嗯呃……不要，太、太多了……」迪克難掩泣音。  
　　席捲而來的愉悅讓迪克無法控制自己，他嘴唇微啟，無聲地尖叫，唾液溢出唇角，晶瑩透明的液體掛在臉頰上格外淫糜。  
　　想要，想要更舒服。  
　　不只手指，體驗過被陰莖操過的臀部無意識地搖晃，渴求被他人的性器官填滿。  
　　「達米安……達米安……」  
　　他說不出來，他無法坦率地說他想要，想要被徹底進入，想要被侵犯，破開他固守內心的硬殼。如果可以對達米安更坦率就好了，達米安不是其他人，他是親暱的手足，是羅賓稱號的繼承者，是需要被引領前路的少年，迪克明明該守護他，但他卻和達米安上床了。  
　　還可以制止他，這是最後機會。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　達米安抽出手指，手撐在迪克腰的兩側，乘載迪克和他重量的茶几發出不堪負荷的嘎吱聲，「抓緊我。」  
　　迪克只來得及抓住他的手臂，他脫下自己的牛仔褲和內褲，陰莖已經完全勃起，尺寸壯觀，對準狹窄的肉穴，蠻橫地將自己發育良好的粗壯肉刃進入他的體內。  
　　他蜷縮腳趾，閉上眼睛，些微脹痛感根本不會困擾他，不可思議的快感像風暴摧毀一切。  
　　「啊，啊啊……」  
　　「格雷森……唔，迪克……」達米安喊他的姓名，一開始動作還有些生疏，但他很快掌握節奏，還加快律動的速度，「對不起，忍不住了。」  
　　汗水落在迪克的胸膛上，達米安從未看過他情動的樣子，稀奇地盯著他看。  
　　在薄薄的乳白色月光下，迪克看起來和平常不太一樣，狂亂的激情使他的全身暈紅，帶著薄汗的肌膚閃閃發亮，肌肉一看就知道飽受訓練，層層疊疊的傷痕訴說著他過往的經歷。  
　　格雷森是備受女孩歡迎的英俊青年，達米安以前也認同這樣形容，但現在迪克很美，美得驚心動魄。  
　　真好看，比世界上所有人都要漂亮。  
　　「嗯啊……慢一點……拜託……」  
　　達米安稍停了停，只一下子額際就迸出青筋，他喘息著回答：「不行……慢不下來……你換個要求。」  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　汗水淋漓的兩具身軀交纏，迪克的臀部被高高抬起，達米安五指捏著臀瓣，每一次衝撞都抵到他最舒服的點，迪克的性器雖然備受冷落，被夾在兩人中間可憐的晃動，但在甬道內摩擦的肉刃，才是迫使他更加快樂的原因，迪克知道自己又快要達到高點，難以自持地絞緊後穴。　  
　　「好緊。」達米安氣息急促，突然拍打迪克的屁股，在上面留下鮮紅的掌印，「放鬆一點……」  
　　「啊啊！」迪克被嚇了一跳，倏然收緊臀部。  
　　達米安被緊緻包裹的陰莖顫動，他緊握迪克的腰衝刺，兩人的身體融為一體，迪克感覺到達米安釋放熾熱的暖流，他被燙得一顫，高潮一前一後地到來，像盛大的祭典降臨，一連串煙火他們的體內綻放，達米安緊緊抱住迪克，他終於完全佔有格雷森。  
　　這場性愛對達米安來說就像標記領地一樣重要，他洗掉夜梟留在格雷森身體的印記，這讓他成就感十足。  
　　格雷森是不同的。  
　　達米安確信自己會成為蝙蝠俠，等到那一天來臨，他要讓格雷森當自己的羅賓。

◉

　　回高譚的路上，迪克很沉默。  
　　不過達米安並不在意這點，他的心情很好，開車時還有興致打開音響，隨著播放的流行歌曲哼唱幾句。  
　　車程有好一段時間，迪克清楚他現在什麼都不用擔心，只需要睡一覺就好，但他睡不著，即使他真的很疲倦，被進入的隱密處有灼熱的腫脹感。  
　　大概發炎了。達米安不夠有經驗，可能有些撕裂傷，迪克沒仔細檢查，他早上草草用公寓的浴室洗了一個澡，把汗水和其他粘在身上凝固的液體沖乾淨總算舒服多了，好在還有水電可用，不然冬天洗冷水澡除了發燒，沒有其他可能。  
　　等身體冷卻之後，迪克的思考恢復正常水平，他為昨天的軟弱感到懊惱，和達米安發生關係只會讓情況變得更糟。畢竟迪克有永遠都不再和夜梟見面的準備，但他不想躲避達米安。  
　　達米安才十六歲，迪克也曾經十六歲，他知道這時候的少年特別敏感，直接告訴他昨天只是一場錯誤對解決問題一點幫助也沒有，但具體該怎麼做迪克毫無經驗。  
　　如果是布魯斯，也許會先談一談，談不攏就用高壓手段壓下不滿——迪克經歷過這個，他和布魯斯吵得最兇的時候，乾脆跑出去組了泰坦——迪克不後悔自己的選擇，但他和布魯斯的相處模式顯然不能套在他和達米安身上。  
　　迪克無聲嘆氣。  
　　太失敗了，從被夜梟綁架開始就陷入被動，他贏不了夜梟，至少該制止達米安對他產生不合時宜的情感。  
　　現在他們不只親情，「性」讓彼此之間的關係變調。  
　　迪克很清楚以性或愛意維繫的關係有多不保障，他談過許多次戀愛，持續的時間都不長，在單身的時候常常會去酒吧或舞廳搭訕看得順眼的人解決慾望，那些都是短暫的，如流星倏忽即逝，興許一輩子就這麼一次相會……  
　　他當然嚮往穩定的關係，像他的父母就非常恩愛，對彼此保有充足的信任是空中飛人之間最基本的原則，　但他要怎麼做才能得到那樣至死不渝的愛？  
　　首先擁有秘密身份的他談戀愛就有無數的麻煩，他嘗試過在同樣有秘密身份的夥伴中選擇，就算迪克再怎麼喜歡對方，最後他們的感情都維繫不下去，只能承認當朋友比當戀人更好，和平分手。  
　　有這樣的結果迪克並不意外，他為了一份無望的戀慕隱藏真心，無法付出真誠的人自然無法收穫真誠。  
　　這非常公平。  
　　可是迪克突然很渴望得到愛，不只是夜梟那樣無望的愛，或達米安衝勁滿滿卻欠缺考慮的愛。他想體驗相愛，不僅僅被愛，還要付出同等或無限的愛意，他想承擔彼此相愛的重量……  
　　要是兩人的相愛不必考慮其他就好了。  
　　可惜只是奢望。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

　　在外人眼中，布魯斯·韋恩是花邊緋聞不斷、肆意妄為的富豪公子，而他的秘密身份則是世人心中無所不能的蝙蝠俠。截然不同的身份分工明確，布魯斯負責拯救高譚日報銷量，蝙蝠俠負責拯救世界。  
　　然而對迪克來說，布魯斯·韋恩不僅僅代表那些身份，他和布魯斯也不只是養父子或蝙蝠俠和羅賓的關係，迪克相信他們之間擁有非同一般的默契和深厚的信任，所以迪克相信布魯斯的任何決定，蝙蝠俠沒有來救他一定有他的道理。  
　　他先前被犯罪辛迪加捉住，身份暴露，使所有人都知道理查德·格雷森就是夜翼，也許蝙蝠俠還忙著為他善後，正義聯盟擊退犯罪辛迪加造成的混亂也必須收拾，迪克能夠理解蝙蝠俠的立場和應負的責任，他理應認同布魯斯的任何決定。  
　　但他做不到。  
　　怨恨的情緒隨著時間的推移日漸滋生，他和達米安回到蝙蝠洞時，默契地對布魯斯隱瞞他的遭遇，所以布魯斯對自己被夜梟綁架期間的遭遇一無所知，更不知道他的親子和養子意外上床……  
　　布魯斯什麼都不知道，所以他的日子過得和過去沒有差別，他被夜梟強姦、被視為手足的達米安壓在玻璃茶几上做愛的事好像從來沒發生過。  
　　不，不可能什麼都沒發生過。迪克花了至少一週的時間調養身體，花了兩倍以上的時間鍛鍊，確定四肢靈敏，他的本領還在，仍舊可以維護城市的秩序。

　　休息得太久，達米安已經出了遠門，蝙蝠洞只剩下迪克和布魯斯，迪克怕引來任何麻煩，已經許久沒有離開蝙蝠洞，他渴望陽光的照拂。  
　　迪克迫切地想恢復舊日生活，守護黑夜的和平，他希望這麼做能讓一切恢復原樣，能挽回遠離軌道的人生就更完美了。  
　　趁蝙蝠俠忙完一個段落，迪克積極地問：「我的傷都好了，布魯斯。有任何事能讓我效勞嗎？」  
　　「不，你先留在蝙蝠洞裡休息。」布魯斯說。  
　　「但是你很忙，布魯斯，我可以幫助你——」  
　　「我以為我說的很明白，迪克。」布魯斯打斷迪克，直直望著他碧藍色的雙眼，「你還沒有準備好。」  
　　他聽達米安說過，布魯斯在他被綁架後，決定向所有人隱瞞他活著的消息。由於迪克剛被救回來的那陣子混亂還沒結束，除了把迪克帶回來的布魯斯，和匆匆趕回來與迪克打過照面的達米安以外，連管家——最忙的時候，連阿福都外出支援，幫忙收拾殘局——都不知道他還活著。  
　　「我的狀況我自己清楚，我已經準備好了。」  
　　「你不明白！」布魯斯咆哮。  
　　穿著蝙蝠披風的男人憤怒幾乎要化作實質，他很生氣。面對他的憤怒，迪克高懸的心反而放下了。  
　　終於等到了。  
　　長長的沉默過去，布魯斯終於願意和他溝通，迪克覺得比起什麼都不說，適當的言語交流更重要。  
　　迪克問：「我不明白什麼？」  
　　「你讓自己陷入危險，不止一次被人捉住。」布魯斯的面色冷漠，「犯罪辛迪加一次，夜梟第二次。」  
　　「我已經盡我所能，做到最好。」迪克低聲回答。  
　　面對犯罪辛迪加的是夜翼，不是蝙蝠俠，夜翼竭盡權力，迪克覺得自己於心無愧。  
　　布魯斯嚴厲地指責他說：「你讓他們把你變成炸彈——」  
　　「我……」  
　　「你選擇讓我、讓所有人看著你死。」  
　　遇到無法反駁的部分，迪克只能垂下頭，他也不希望讓布魯斯還有他的親朋好友為他擔心，但他又能怎麼做？  
　　迪克痛苦地握緊拳頭，別開臉說：「我只想救人。」  
　　「我教你如何求生，但我卻只能看著你死！」  
　　布魯斯暴躁地抓住迪克手臂，拉近彼此的距離，接著食指和拇指捏住迪克的下巴，不容迪克避開視線，迪克無處可逃，他掙扎著想甩脫布魯斯的手，但他的手像鉗子一樣，緊抓不放。  
　　迪克沒有想過這個。  
　　他以為布魯斯很堅強，他不覺得布魯斯會因為差點讓他死去而痛苦，迪克清楚布魯斯已經盡了全力，才能在最後時刻趕到他的面前，看到他被植入炸彈動彈不得的狼狽模樣。  
　　不只懊惱，迪克對布魯斯感到抱歉，他的心一下一下抽痛，不知道該怎麼說才能取得原諒。  
　　他喃喃低語，「對不起，我不是故意的……」  
　　然而迪克一道歉，壓抑在心底的委屈再也無法克制，夜梟對他做的事就和惡夢沒什麼兩樣，明明是受害者，他已經盡力保持良好心態，決定讓過去的事情隨時間化解，相信自己總有一天他能以不在意的口吻評價自己的所有遭遇。  
　　迪克下意識覺得誰都能指責他做得不好，就布魯斯不行。  
　　「你當然不是故意的。」布魯斯沒有打算放過迪克，以極冷淡的口吻評價說：「你只是沒有動腦去思考，放任自己軟弱。」  
　　「我沒有！」  
　　「你忘記我對你的訓練，太過驕傲自滿，才會一次又一次的犯錯。」  
　　「我沒有錯！」迪克十分受傷，心疼得難以忍受，「布魯斯，你怎麼能這樣對我？」  
　　他經歷了那麼多苦難，無法再承受一絲一毫，只要再輕輕敲打一下，他就要心碎。  
　　那些惡夢一樣的遭遇，如果是假的就好了，迪克由衷希望他能一睜眼，離開這場太真實的惡夢。他一遍遍說服自己忍耐，牙齒咬得太用力，嘴裡嚐到血腥。  
　　布魯斯的聲音像永遠不會停止，「在你被夜梟抓走之後，我一直在等你回來，我決定再相信你一次，你可以做得到。結果呢？是達米安救了你，你自己做了什麼？」  
　　「夜梟比我以為的要難纏許多。布魯斯，他和你一樣老練，而且他沒有底線。」迪克說。  
　　「都是藉口。」  
　　——忍耐。  
　　迪克拼命警告自己忍耐，漂亮的眼睛裡充滿陰霾，碧藍暗沉沉地蒙上一層灰。他想保留自尊，坦露傷口給布魯斯看又有什麼用？傷害已經發生了。  
　　「我已經反省，下一次——」  
　　「沒有下一次了。」布魯斯說，「你有什麼資格，得到再一次信任？」  
　　他做不到，忍耐不了。  
　　迪克覺得喉嚨哽住了，布魯斯武斷和傲慢讓他氣得全身顫抖，千言萬語在他的腦海中旋轉，他有一千一萬個理由和藉口可以對布魯斯說。  
　　迪克感覺隱形的桎梏一鬆，抓住布魯斯的領子，朝他宣洩蓬勃的怒氣，「你懂什麼？」  
　　再也不願意忍耐，即使這段時日的煎熬和努力都將化為流水，迪克也不會後悔。  
　　布魯斯冷漠地說：「你打不過我。」  
　　「你怎麼能這樣對我？明明什麼都不知道……」迪克被他激怒，忍不住一拳朝他的臉揮，想打掉他的面無表情，「第一次被抓是我的失誤，我願意承擔錯誤。但第二次……你讓夜梟抓了我那麼長一段時間，卻什麼都沒做！」  
　　布魯斯輕鬆地閃避開，他眉頭緊皺，尚有餘裕指點他，「你的攻擊亂了，莽撞和衝動只會毀掉你。」  
　　他用腳去踢布魯斯的腹部，他的動作很熟練，布魯斯來不及避開，讓他踢中小腹，布魯斯摀著肚子退後一步。  
　　迪克怒吼，又再度踢出第二腳，「你讓我遭受那些羞辱！」  
　　「什麼？」布魯斯不懂那句話的意思。  
　　布魯斯當然不會明白。  
　　這證明他隱瞞得很成功，但他現在已經不想再保守秘密了。  
　　「我被夜梟強姦了一遍又一遍，那個時候你在哪裡？噢，你覺得我可以一個人應付，我無法解決困難是我的錯誤，我應該承擔被強姦這樣的結果。」  
　　那俊美又冷若冰霜的臉龐終於露出不一樣的表情，臉色變得十分難看。  
　　「……你說什麼？」布魯斯問。  
　　迪克看布魯斯為他動容，露出慌張和錯愕的樣子，愉快地笑了出來。  
　　「你還放任達米安自己一個來救我。」  
　　「迪克，你把話說清楚！夜梟他對你……你說他……」布魯斯遲疑地追問。  
　　迪克聽見自己說：「你現在開始在意了？你很生氣？事情都過去了，你生氣有什麼用？」  
　　「夜梟怎麼能這麼做？」  
　　「他當然可以。」迪克輕聲說：「你讓達米安一個人來救我，他不得不在我因為媚藥發情的時候幹我。」  
　　布魯斯瞳孔縮成針點，什麼話都說不出來。  
　　「啊，那都是我的錯。我活該被強姦。」他主動把錯誤歸咎自己身上。  
　　「我不知道你遇到……你應該早點和我說……」布魯斯慌了手腳，他想做點什麼，卻全身僵硬，連靠近迪克都不敢。  
　　「一次不夠還有第二次，被兩個韋恩……湯瑪斯·韋恩二世、達米安·韋恩，就差你了，布魯斯。」迪克保持微笑，這些巧合其實非常有趣，「你也是一個韋恩。你想上我嗎？」  
　　布魯斯聽不下去，「迪克！」  
　　「怎麼？覺得我髒？」  
　　「怎麼可能！」他大聲辯駁。  
　　「那要和我幹一砲嗎？」迪克貼近布魯斯，親吻他的下巴，手按在他的褲襠挑逗他。  
　　「你不能這麼做，迪克。」  
　　布魯斯像被燙到一樣一下子避開他，不知道是嫌棄他還是對他的行為難以置信。  
　　「為什麼不能？」迪克問，「因為你是蝙蝠俠？我不是羅賓了。」  
　　男人的身體猛然一震，黑沉沉的眼睛充滿痛苦，他渾身的銳意消散。  
　　「迪克，我很抱歉。」他語氣頹喪，煩躁地扒亂頭髮。  
　　——如果我放過你，誰能放過我？  
　　把痛苦轉嫁到其他人身上的感覺很奇妙，情緒不會因為分享而變輕，但迪克承認他對布魯斯和自己一起背負同樣沉重的東西感到滿意。  
　　迪克加快語速說：「因為你是我的監護人？我已經成年了，現在幹我並不犯法。」  
　　「我真的很抱歉……」  
　　「因為你是達米安的父親？你不想和你兒子睡過的對象做愛？這我可以理解。」  
　　「迪克，你可以不要這樣說話嗎？」布魯斯捂著臉，他看上去如此的絕望。  
　　把布魯斯一起拉下深淵，他就可以永遠得到對方的陪伴了，布魯斯像窒息一樣白著臉，畢竟是迪克拖著他。如果迪克是溺水的人，那布魯斯就是被寄與厚望的浮木，要是浮木就不了他，那他們就一起沉淪吧。  
　　迪克得意地逼問他，「我還能怎麼辦？你說啊？你教教我！」

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

　　布魯斯張了張嘴，卻什麼話都說不出來，好像吞下一堆刀片，從喉嚨到胃都如刀割般的疼痛。他覺得內疚，為迪克的遭遇自責，可是再多的內疚和自責都毫無意義。  
　　對迪克的那些教訓像響亮的耳光打在自己的臉上，布魯斯狼狽地站在那兒，他感到難堪，幾乎想立刻轉身逃走，但他怎麼能逃跑？  
　　他才是那個失敗的人。  
　　在迪克被植入炸彈的時候，他救不了他，那時候心裡的難過和後悔到現在都還記得，等到迪克安全的時候，他卻把所有的錯都推到迪克身上。  
　　「你沒有什麼話可以說了？」迪克脫掉上衣，貼近布魯斯，他摟著布魯斯的腰，「沒有的話，我們就來做愛吧。」  
　　布魯斯站在那裡，像一株沒有反應的樹木接受迪克的親吻和愛撫，他的蝙蝠披風、腰帶都被解下，落在他的腳邊，衣服被掀到上方，迪克舔了舔他的胸膛。  
　　他倒抽了一口氣，忍不住想退後，被迪克拉住了。  
　　論經驗豐富，迪克比不上他，但他沒辦法做出反應，和迪克做愛超出他的心理預期。  
　　迪克拉著他的手，放到自己胯下，「你摸摸我，我已經硬了，你感覺到了嗎？」  
　　「迪克……別這樣……」布魯斯臉上少見地出現迷茫和無措的表情。  
　　「聽說蝙蝠俠喜歡小男孩，最喜歡幹羅賓，我現在不小了，你還喜歡嗎？」迪克滿懷惡意地問。  
　　他們以前都聽過這樣的傳言，誰也沒把荒誕的話當真，不過是惡毒的揣測罷了。  
　　可是他們——蝙蝠俠和前任羅賓，雖然迪克已經不在是年幼不辨性別的男孩——正抱在一塊，布魯斯無法忽略迪克在此時提起那則軼聞。  
　　男人還記得青年在少時的模樣，孩童纖細的手經過充分鍛鍊，變得柔韌有力，但怎麼樣都長不出誇張的肌肉，迪克在少時曾為練不出健壯的身材而煩惱，那時候布魯斯覺得他更適合芭蕾，男孩躍動的姿態像優雅的曲頸天鵝。  
　　布魯斯強迫自己清空腦袋，呵斥道：「不要亂說。」  
　　「我沒有亂說，你一定聽說過那些傳聞。」迪克啃咬他的耳垂，曖昧地笑，「我已經不是小男孩了，你會覺得掃興嗎？」  
　　他拒絕回答迪克的問題，且不停地提醒自己應該要推開迪克，不能繼續下去了。  
　　迪克始終看著他，漂亮的碧藍色眼眸告訴他他有多認真，認真的想要和他上床。他不知道迪克哪來的執著，但他覺得這份執著中蘊含痛苦，就算他們做愛也解決不了問題。他感到悲傷，因為他從來沒看過迪克脆弱得像瓷器的樣子，輕輕一摔就要碎裂成片。  
　　或許他已經錯手將他的養子摔成碎片了，他恍惚地想。  
　　迪克不知道他在想什麼，故意以純真無邪的語氣喊他：「爹地，我還是你的養子。」  
　　「不要那樣叫我！」  
　　「你太容易生氣了，布魯斯。」迪克將手探入他的內褲裡，握著他的陰莖，「你的陰莖好燙啊，它已經硬了，變得很粗喔。聽到我喊你爹地才硬的嗎？」  
　　「閉嘴。」布魯斯臉有些發燙，他不喜歡迪克說那些粗魯的話。  
　　迪克笑聲非常輕快，他心情變得好多了，故意喊說：「爸爸……」  
　　布魯斯匆匆以吻堵他的嘴，手摟他的腰不動，因為布魯斯吻他的方式太過純潔，等迪克嘴唇空出來之後，他又繼續說話，「你會想幹傑森或提姆嗎？」  
　　「不會！我不是變態。」  
　　「但你對我有『性』趣。」迪克得意完，補充說：「我很滿意，你不必覺得愧疚。」  
　　迪克對布魯斯的開導一點用也沒有，他還是很被動，隨便迪克握著他的性器手淫，快感和罪惡感相伴，兩者難以分割。  
　　被逼到牆角，無路可退，痛苦得無法呼吸。  
　　想要遠離迪克，但腳卻像生了根一樣動也不動。  
　　迪克問：「你的手都沒在動，不知道要怎麼做嗎？比起男性，你還是更習慣女性的身體？」  
　　「不，不是……」  
　　「你也和男人做過吧，我相信你做過，你知道要怎麼做。」  
　　手掌緩慢地在迪克的背脊上滑動，顯露出他混亂的腦海和遲疑。  
　　迪克譏誚地問：「你果然還是嫌棄我嗎？」  
　　男人抿了抿唇，「這裡沒有潤滑液……」  
　　「那很簡單。」  
　　捧著男人的手，迪克舔濕他的手指，還故意模擬性交的動作色情地吞吐。  
　　雖然布魯斯知道迪克長得好看，很受異性和部分同性歡迎，但布魯斯直到現在才知道他有多好看，他看著他的養子半瞇著眼睛，神態迷離，專注且煽情地吸吮他的手指。  
　　過了半响，他吐出手指，一邊脫掉下半身的布料，一邊拉著布魯斯手腕暗示性靠近自己的臀部，「別怕，我已經濕了，再粗魯我也不會受傷。」  
　　布魯斯被他蠱惑，手指伸進他的密處，為他擴張後穴。  
　　在唾液和腸液的潤滑下，很快三隻手指就能輕易的進出，迪克主動環抱布魯斯的肩膀，抬起右腿勾著他的腰，更方便動作。  
　　「嗯……手指碰到了……就是那裡……」  
　　迪克掛著陶醉在性事裡的神態，甘美的呻吟勾動男人的心弦。  
　　他抽出手指，換上灼熱的肉刃，將勃發的陰莖慢慢地推進迪克的體內。  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　布魯斯問：「會痛嗎？」　  
　　「不會，你快動……唔！」  
　　才催促到一半，布魯斯捧著迪克的大腿，猛然朝上頂弄起來，這樣考驗腰力的姿勢並難不倒他。  
　　感受到體內火熱的柱體，迪克主動要擺屁股迎合他的攻勢，最有感覺的那點不斷被予以刺激，「哈啊……好棒……」  
　　迪克紅艷的嘴唇微張，發出柔軟如奶貓叫聲的呻吟，迷離的媚態美得驚人，蘊含熾熱如火的慾望。  
　　男人對他展現的姿態著迷，渴望狠狠征服他，如影隨形的悖德感反而促使男人心跳加速，意亂情迷。  
　　「對不起，迪克。」布魯斯愧疚地吻他的額頭。  
　　只能單腳站立的青年搖搖欲墜地攀著男人，布魯斯一手固定他豐潤彈性的大腿，一手按在他的後心，深埋在他體內的陰莖越發堅硬，貫穿他的頻率加快，迪克彷彿連髮絲都流動著快感，腳軟得站不住。  
　　「嗚唔，嗚……抱我，抱緊我……好喜歡你……」  
　　好舒服。  
　　歡愉的淚水源源不絕地流瀉，迪克不知道自己是快樂還是悲傷，說出口的話破碎紛亂，無法成句。  
　　「別哭。」布魯斯心疼地吻去他的淚水。  
　　「布魯斯，操我……嗚嗯……」  
　　  
　　在柔和的光芒伴隨美妙的高潮中，迪克陷入甘美的漩渦，在失去意識前，他隱隱聽到布魯斯要他別哭。  
　　我沒有哭。  
　　我的願望實現了，可以和自己最喜歡的一個韋恩做愛，我很幸福。

 

END


End file.
